Memory Lane
by ashlysha
Summary: This is not a Twilight fan fic. It's a short story on my own experience and it's not very long if you are looking for something to pass time. Read, comment enjoy.


_So just an FYI this isn't a cross over or based on a story. This is my thoughts in story form but this site wont let me post it any other way. So read it if you'd like. Kind of a personal experience short story I would like to share. I do know there is another site for this kind of stuff but I would rather have all of my stuff on one page than multiple pages. :) read, comment, enjoy. _

* * *

The sky turned twilight assuring it was time to rest. I stood on my apartment patio watching the sun fall behind the trees. My mind was everywhere else but time to rest. My boot cut jeans almost covering my cold pink toes. My torn blue eyes dozed off into memory lane. Thinking was never good for someone like me. Someone who over thinks and falls into an underworld.

_We were in love. Hated leaving each other at the door step; we held each other every moment possible, as if no one else was in the room. I looked into his eyes and he smiled down at me. The kiss was intense and passionate. We couldn't help but grip onto each other. His hands on my lower back, mine on his chest and one on the back of his neck. We were lost in each other. Only dreaming of what else could be more perfect than this moment. Soon enough I was in his arms, my legs around his waist and we were off to my back bedroom._

_I should be getting over this man. I've known him for 4 years and each time we even think about the other, it's a drive to see them again. But once our back is turned the whores came out. This is only because we lived too far to see each other every day. And sadly we both accepted it._

_It got intense real quick. I quickly took off my jacket and we helped each other throw off our shirts. His body looked perfect. He had the pecks, the six pack abs, muscular arms. And the collar bone leading up to his neck that made him look like a god in my eyes. I held onto his face keeping it close to mind as he held my sides scratching at them slightly. Laying me on my bed he attempted to take off my shoes and skinny jeans. He ended up peeling them off me before finally struggling with his own._

I shook my head erasing the hours that came after. I found myself gripping onto my sides trying to find that comfort that hid behind what's called a broken heart. My heart pounded faster as the seconds flew and my thoughts were still going back to that last night we saw each other. I have to distract myself. I walked over to fireplace covering my ears with my DJ size headphones. Blasting some kind of heavy rock, I forced myself to learn every word and the octaves that made each note unique.

_He stroked my tangled hair, moving it away from my sweaty face. His heart beat sounded beautiful against my ear, His breathing just as steady. I felt lips press against my head and his head lying lightly against mind. His grip around me tightened and I cuddled closer to him kissing his chin line and finally resting my eyes._

A tear raced down my cheek, many others following its path. I chucked my headphones across the room and threw myself into the carpet covering my face. This pain he caused is ripping my insides into pieces like a zombie attack, I'm the helpless human. My knees were close to my chest. He left, after college and enrolled into the army following his father's footsteps. It had been 8 months since I've seen or heard from him. I had no idea if he found some woman to talk to or if he was actually gone forever. My eyes were well enough to open and watch the flames rise up and dance inside the fireplace.

A week had passed since that flashback and I sat at the bench at the park with my cat. Yes my tabby loves to go on walks. I had no idea why. This cat is Garfield and course when Garfield smells lasagna he goes for it. Well tabby knows when there's food around she took off like some mad cheetah. "Fuck…" I stood up taking off after her. My phone rang not very long after wards. I put it up to my ear still looking around. "Hello?" A familiar voice came through the same moment I saw someone. _"I found your cat..."_


End file.
